Miłosny nokaut
by fanka77
Summary: Co przez lata nie udało się pewnej zawziętej swatce, stało się możliwe po jednym treningu, kiedy to pewna blondynka dosłownie zwaliła go z nóg...


„_**Miłosny nokaut"**_

Jak co tydzień, w ciągu ostatnich ośmiu miesięcy, byli w siłowni, by ćwiczyć jej umiejętności samoobrony. Nalegał na to, zwłaszcza po ostatnim incydencie, kiedy to na chwilę spuścił ją z oczu i omal nie doszło do najgorszego, gdy została wciągnięta w walkę wręcz z podejrzanym. Facet był silny i tylko łut szczęścia zapobiegł tragedii. Gdyby nie kawał drąga, który cudem znalazł się w zasięgu jej ręki, kto wie, co by się stało? Nie mógł dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji, dlatego, mimo jej oporów, postawił na swoim i od pewnego czasu regularnie trenował z nią w biurowej sali gimnastycznej.

Początkowo szło jej opornie. Nie była typem wojowniczki i zdecydowanie wolała mediacje od konfrontacji siłowych, ale z biegiem czasu przywykła, że rozmowy nie zawsze przynoszą skutek i bywają takie momenty, że po prostu trzeba użyć przemocy. Wzięła się więc w karby i wiodło się jej coraz lepiej. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nawet polubiła sporty walki. Pozwalały jej utrzymać formę i rozładować stres, który był nieodłączną częścią jej pracy. Poza tym, miała NAPRAWDĘ słodkiego sparing- partnera…

- Świetnie!- wyszczerzył się, gdy bezbłędnie powtórzyła sekwencję ciosów, które jej pokazał.- Idzie ci coraz lepiej! Jeszcze trochę, a będziesz mogła podejść do egzaminów na zielony pas. I pomyśleć, że tak się bałaś, gdy zaproponowałem ci krav magę!- mrugnął zadowolony i dziewczyna oblała się rumieńcem. Och, nie chodziło tylko o nieśmiałość, ale przede wszystkim o to, że za każdym razem, gdy rzucił pod jej adresem komplement i spojrzał na nią w TEN sposób, miękły jej kolana. Nie to, by przyznała się do tego na głos, ale takie były fakty. Ten mężczyzna wiedział doskonale, jak sprawić, że miała nogi z galarety…

- Dziękuję, ale chyba przesadzasz. Dopiero niedawno zrobiłam pomarańczowy. Na zielony jeszcze zbyt wcześnie.- powiedziała z zażenowaniem.

- Pozwól, że ja o tym zadecyduję.- uśmiechnął się szeroko.- W końcu, to ja cię uczę i widzę twoje postępy. Zważywszy na to, że jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nawet bałaś się mnie uderzyć, to zmiana o 180º. Nawet nie wiesz, jaki dumny jestem z ciebie!- dodał.

- Skoro tak uważasz…- odparła niepewnie.- Pomyślę nad tym.

- Koniecznie!- stwierdził zdecydowanie, a potem dodał psotnie:- To co? Mały pojedynek, zanim skończymy zajęcia? Zobaczymy, jak wykorzystasz dzisiejszą lekcję w praktyce!- znowu puścił jej oczko, uśmiechając się psotnie. Dobrze wiedział, że nie zwykła odrzucać wyzwań, zwłaszcza tych proponowanych przez niego…

- Jesteś pewien?- odparła z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku i wiedział, że połknęła przynętę. Już się nie mógł doczekać „bliskiego kontaktu trzeciego stopnia" z jej ponętnymi kształtami.- Co, jeśli cię znokautuję?- spytała powoli, przygryzając dolną wargę i tym samym redukując jego mózg do konsystencji papki. Ona chyba nie miała pojęcia, jak na niego działa. A może jednak miała?

Przełykając ciężko ślinę, podniósł rzuconą przez nią „rękawicę" i skupiwszy się na wyzwaniu (co, dodajmy, nie było łatwe, zważywszy na to, że była jedyną kobietą, mającą nad nim taką władzę), odparł zuchwale:

- Ha! Dobre! Pokaż, co umiesz, Panno Dowcipna!

- Skoro nalegasz…- odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się przebiegle i unosząc dłonie otulone w rękawice treningowe.

Wyszczerzył się głupawo i poszedł w jej ślady, zawadiacko zachęcając, by go zaatakowała.

W przeciwieństwie do początkowych lekcji, teraz nie musiał czekać długo, zanim nadszedł pierwszy cios. Nie przestając się uśmiechać, odparował go z łatwością, blokując uderzenie, a potem kontrując. Z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak uniknęła jego trafienia i szykowała się do kolejnego. Przez następne kilka minut wymieniali kopnięcia i uderzenia pięściami, lecz żadne z nich nie zadało drugiemu poważniejszego ciosu. W zasadzie, jak dotąd, był to bardziej rodzaj flirtu, niż faktycznego pojedynku. Kusili się wzajemnie testując, jak daleko mogą się posunąć. Z każdą jednak chwilą, do głosu zaczęły dochodzić ich wrodzone skłonności do współzawodnictwa i przy zachęcie innych bywalców siłowni, mecz zaczął nabierać obrotów, a dwójka partnerów przyśpieszyła tempa.

Naturalnie, był od niej lepszy nie tylko pod względem techniki, ale i siły fizycznej (była przecież znacznie od niego lżejsza i niższa o dobre 10cm), tak więc nie było jej łatwo. Tym nie mniej, nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie wykorzystała każdej nadarzającej się okazji, by postawić na swoim. W końcu, poniekąd krav maga uczyła, że każdy sposób dobry, żeby osiągnąć swój cel, prawda? Skoro więc nie mogła liczyć na swoją siłę, pozostawał jej spryt…

Wiedząc, że nie był odporny na jej kobiece wdzięki (wbrew opinii niektórych, nie była taka ślepa, na jaką wyglądała), wykorzystała swój urok, by go „nieco rozproszyć" i kiedy szykował się do kolejnego kontrataku, spojrzała na niego przeciągle i oblizała usta. Wystarczyło. Z satysfakcją dostrzegła, jak jego oczy natychmiast pociemniały (kto by pomyślał, że mogą być jeszcze bardziej czekoladowe?), grdyka zadrżała, a on sam przeciągnął językiem po swoich wargach (gorący widok, jeśli ktoś by ją zapytał!) i wiedziała, że to odpowiednia chwila. Był na jej całkowitej łasce… Nie czekała, aż jej partner odzyska koncentrację. Choć sama była poruszona jego seksownym widokiem, zapanowała nad chęcią, by posmakować tych całuśnych ust i korzystając z faktu, że na moment opuścił gardę, posłała prawy sierpowy wprost w jego męską szczękę. Nie zauważyła tylko, że w ferworze walki oboje niebezpiecznie przesunęli się na brzeg maty i chwilę potem patrzyła, jak całkowicie zaskoczony, ląduje na zimnej podłodze i uderza głową o podłoże.

- Jack!- zawołała spanikowana, kiedy zamknął oczy i się nie ruszał. Pędem zrzuciła rękawice i przypadła do ukochanego, sprawdzając, co się stało.- Jack!- powtórzyła, lekko poklepując go po twarzy. Gdy nie odzyskał przytomności, krzyknęła:- Niech ktoś wezwie karetkę!

Kwadrans później już siedziała w poczekalni kliniki uniwersyteckiej, czekając na wieści o stanie partnera…

II

- Panna Thomas?- zapytała z uprzejmym uśmiechem młoda lekarka, gdy tylko wyszła na korytarz Izby Przyjęć.- Jestem dr Angela Lee.- przedstawiła się.- Badałam pana Hudsona.

- Tak. Jestem Sue Thomas. - potwierdziła szybko blondynka.- Miło mi, pani doktor, ale co z Jackiem?- zapytała z troską i niepokojem.

- Spokojnie, panno Thomas. Pani przyjaciel odzyskał przytomność, ale musimy zrobić mu skan głowy, by upewnić się, czy uderzenie miało bardziej rozlegle skutki, niż jego niewątpliwy wstrząs mózgu. Zabieg jest właśnie wykonywany…- dodała.

- O Boże!- jęknęła Sue, którą przepełniło poczucie winy.- Jak poważny jest ten wstrząs?- spytała, bojąc się o ukochanego mężczyznę.

- Mogło być gorzej.- odparła uspokajająco dr Lee.- Przez kolejne parę dni będzie miał potężny ból głowy, ale jeśli tomografia nic nie wykaże, będzie mógł jeszcze dziś iść do domu. Oczywiście, nie ma mowy, by przez kolejne trzy dni wrócił do pracy. Ma leżeć i odpoczywać. Potem czeka go tydzień za biurkiem i jeśli wszystko pójdzie ok, agent Hudson będzie mógł powrócić do czynnej służby. Nie muszę też chyba dodawać, że warunkiem jego zwolnienia do domu jest to, że ktoś musi się nim zaopiekować?- uśmiechnęła się, widząc rumieniec na policzkach blondwłosej dziewczyny.- Trzeba obserwować pani partnera i budzić go regularnie co dwie- trzy godziny. W razie pojawienia się nudności, zaburzeń sprawności, drgawek, czy nawet wzrostu temperatury ciała, należy niezwłocznie przywieźć go z powrotem do szpitala.- pouczyła łagodnie.

- Zajmę się nim osobiście.- zapewniła panna Thomas.- Nie opuści łóżka, choćbym go miała do niego przywiązać!- dorzuciła stanowczo.

- Doskonale.- powiedziała zadowolona lekarka.- Wrócę teraz do pacjenta, bo zapewne przywieziono go już z rezonansu. Jeśli tak, może go pani niedługo zobaczyć. Uprzedzam jednak, że może pan Hudson być nieco rozkojarzony pod wpływem podanych mu środków przeciwbólowych.

- Rozumiem.- przytaknęła blondynka.- Będę to miała na uwadze.

- Ok.- uśmiechnęła się dr Lee, a potem zapytała jeszcze:- A tak z czystej ciekawości… Kto go tak urządził?

- Eeee… - zaczerwieniła się analityczka.- Ja.- przyznała zawstydzona.- Mieliśmy trening samoobrony i…- próbowała wyjaśniać, a lekarka zachichotała.

- To musiał być potężny cios, skoro takiego mężczyznę odesłał do La-la-landii!- mrugnęła wesoło.- A mówią, że kobiety, to słaba płeć.- dorzuciła, a Sue zaczerwieniła się po czubek głowy.

- To był przypadek.- wymamrotała.- Nie chciałam zwalić go z nóg. Przynajmniej, nie w tym sensie…- dodała cichutko, lecz niewystarczająco cicho, bo lekarka się roześmiała.

- O yeah…- mrugnęła.- Dobrze wiem, co miała pani na myśli!- dokończyła, zanim zniknęła za drzwiami, zostawiając Sue totalnie oniemiałą. Gdyby nie była mężatką, sama próbowałaby zwalić z nóg takie ciacho!

- Hej…- powiedziała miękko, gdy Jack obudził się z krótkiej drzemki po rezonansie.

W czasie, gdy spał, dr Lee objaśniła jej wyniki tomografii (mogła to zrobić, bo Sue figurowała w aktach medycznych agenta jako krewna) i z ulgą stwierdziła, że nie wykryto u agenta poważniejszej traumy mózgu, dzięki czemu mógł on wrócić do domu. Dziewczynę bardzo ucieszyły te wieści i poczuła, jak kamień spada jej z serca, więc bez zbędnej zwłoki zaczęła załatwiać papiery związane ze zwolnieniem Jacka. Przecież każdy, kto go znał, wiedział, że Sparky nie jest fanem szpitali, a każdy pobyt tutaj, był dla niego istną torturą.

- Jak się czujesz, Jack?- zapytała ciepło, trzymając w dłoni jego dłoń i łagodnie masując ją palcami.

Otumaniony lekami, uśmiechnął się głupawo.

- Cudownie, bo mój anioł zszedł z nieba!- powiedział i dziewczyna się zarumieniła.

- Jack. To tylko ja, Sue.- sprostowała, gładząc go po policzku.- Pamiętasz?- dodała nieco zaniepokojona.

- Yeah…- westchnął wniebowzięty jej obecnością.- Mój piękny, złotowłosy anioł. Suuuue…- wymruczał, przytulając twarz do jej dłoni.

O ile wcześniej jej policzki były zaróżowione, to teraz przybrały barwę dojrzałego pomidora, gdy tak patrzył na nią z oczywistym uwielbieniem.

- _Daj spokój. To tylko jego reakcja na leki!_- napominała się w myślach.- Jack…- zaczęła głośno.- Jaka była ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz?- zapytała niepewnie.

Pomyślał chwilę, próbując się skupić, a potem jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- Twoje usta…- wyznał bez owijania w bawełnę.- Są taaakie… Wow… I twoje włosy… Są jak jedwab…- kontynuował z rozbrajającą szczerością, wywołaną pigułkami.- Pamiętam, że chciałem zdjąć z nich gumkę i przeciągnąć po nich palcami.- powiedział miękko.

Sue przełknęła ciężko ślinę. Pomijając fakt, że normalnie nigdy by jej tego nie wyznał (zawsze, gdy próbował, tchórzył), musiała przyznać, że ciężko było mu się oprzeć, gdy tak na nią patrzył, gdy tak do niej mówił. Dobrze, że siedziała, bo znów zwiotczył jej kolana.

- Jack… Pamiętasz trening?- zapytała.- Pamiętasz, jak upadłeś i uderzyłeś się w głowę?

- Naprawdę? Wow!- wymamrotał nieco nieprzytomnie blondynka się na serio zaniepokoiła.

Szybko chwyciła przycisk i przywołała lekarza.

- Stało się coś?- spytała dr Lee, wchodząc do pokoju, gdzie leżał.

- Pani doktor… On nie pamięta treningu!- poinformowała ją analityczka.- Jack nie pamięta, dlaczego się tu znalazł.

- Och, proszę się tym nie przejmować, panno Thomas.- uspokoiła ją lekarka.- To częste przy urazach głowy.- dodała, świecąc mu w oczy latarką diagnostyczną.- Odzyska pamięć najdalej za kilka godzin. Poza tym, jest pod wpływem silnych środków. Jak tylko ich działanie się zmniejszy, powinien być bardziej skupiony, a co za tym idzie, powinien przypomnieć sobie szczegóły „wypadku".- mrugnęła porozumiewawczo i Sue znów pokryła się szkarłatem.- Za jakąś godzinkę będzie go pani mogła zabrać do domu.

- OK.- mignęła analityczka, a na jej buzi pojawiła się ulga.- Dziękuję, pani doktor.- dodała, po czym zwróciła się do partnera:- Słyszałeś, Jack? Jak tylko leki przestaną działać, zabieram cię do domu!- uśmiechnęła się, a brunet się wyszczerzył.

- Dom…- wymruczał rozanielony.- Mój dom jest tam, gdzie mój anioł, gdzie jest moja Suuuue…- obwieścił, patrząc na lekarkę, a jednocześnie ściskając dłoń blondynki.

- Nie wątpię!- zachichotała dr Lee i upewniwszy się, że Sue na nią patrzy, dorzuciła:- Nie przestawał o pani mówić, odkąd się obudził!

- No cóż…- panna Thomas próbowała zbagatelizować jej słowa.- Uderzył się w głowę. Zwykle nie mówi takich rzeczy.

- Może nie ma odwagi?- zapytała rozbawiona doktorka.- Jedno jest pewne…- dorzuciła psotnie.- Pod wpływem tych leków, mówi się absolutnie szczerze, więc cokolwiek padnie z ust pana Hudsona, płynie z głębi duszy!- dokończyła i skierowała się do drzwi, zostawiając dziewczynę z wpatrzonym w nią pacjentem.

- Hej…- wymruczał Jack, uśmiechając się głupawo.

- Hej.- odparła.- Bobby niedługo po nas przyjedzie.- powiedziała, gdy tak patrzył na nią w milczeniu.- Zabierze nas do domu.

- Ciebie i mnie?- upewnił się Hudson, ziewając.

- Uhm.- potwierdziła.- Przez najbliższe parę dni jesteś na mnie skazany, Sparky!- zażartowała i znów patrzyła, jak jego twarz się rozpromienia.

- Bombowo!- stwierdził prawie dziecinnie, zanim znów odleciał w krainę niebytu.  
>Sue pokręciła głową rozbawiona.<p>

- _I jak go nie kochać?-_ pomyślała z czułością.- _Nawet odurzony, jest przesłodki!_

III

- Crash!- zawołał Jack, kiedy półtorej godziny potem jego najlepszy kumpel pojawił się w jego pokoju szpitalnym.- Mój przyjacielu!

Agent obudził się 30 minut wcześniej i z pomocą pielęgniarki przebrał się w swoje ubranie, pozbywając się znienawidzonej szpitalnej koszuli, w którą wsadzili go, zanim pojechał na tomografię. Od tamtego czasu czekał niecierpliwie na transport, maślanym wzrokiem wpatrując się w ukochaną kobietę. Był już znacznie bardziej skupiony, ale nadal jeszcze nie odzyskał pełni jasności umysłu. O ile bowiem silne leki już odstawiono, nadal pozostawał pod wpływem tych lżejszych, zaaplikowanych mu przez pielęgniarkę.

- Heja, bracie!- wyszczerzył się Australijczyk.- Miło widzieć cię w krainie przytomnych!- zawołał wesoło.- Słyszałem z dobrego źródła, że nasza Sue położyła cię jednym ciosem!- dorzucił psotnie.- Świetna robota, sheila!- mrugnął do blondynki, która się zawstydziła.- Gotowi do drogi?- spytał.

- Yeah.- potwierdziła Sue.- Czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie. Gdzie jest Levi?- dodała, spodziewając się obecności swojego czworonożnego pomocnika.

- Z Tarą.- odparł Manning.- Zabrała go ze sobą na zakupy. Przywiezie go do domu Sparky'ego, jak tylko znajdzie coś, co wypełni jego pustą lodówkę. Nie chce, żebyście umarli z głodu!- stwierdził figlarnie.- Prosiła też, żeby ci powiedzieć, że spakuje ci torbę. Skoro masz robić za pielęgniarkę Jacka, musisz mieć w czym spać!

- Eeee… Dzięki.- odpowiedziała czerwona jak piwonia analityczka.- To miło z jej strony.- wymamrotała, dziękując Bogu, że Lucy pojechała do Atlanty na urodziny matki, bo z pewnością nie obeszłoby się bez dwuznacznych komentarzy. Ta dziewczyna nie przestawała swatać nawet we śnie!

- Nie ma sprawy!- Bobby wstrząsnął ramionami.- Znasz naszą luv. Zawsze jest skora do pomocy!- dodał z nutką czułości w głosie i spojrzeniu.- No dobra… Skoro wszyscy gotowi, to się zbieramy.- poinstruował obydwoje i w tym samym momencie pojawiła się pielęgniarka z wózkiem.

- Po co to?- zapytał Jack, podejrzliwie spoglądając na wehikuł.

- To pański środek lokomocji, panie Hudson.- odparła.- Przepisy wymagają, by pacjenci opuszczali szpital na wózku, a więc, niech pan wsiada.- wskazała na „karetę" Jacka.

- OK, ale tylko jeśli Sue pojedzie ze mną.- wymruczał, patrząc na nią błagalnie.

- Jack…- wymamrotała dziewczyna.- Tu nie ma miejsca.- próbowała argumentować.

- Jest.- sprzeciwił się.- Na moich kolanach.- dodał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Sue opadła szczęka, a Bobby roześmiał się w głos.

- Musiałaś go całkiem porządnie walnąć, sheila, bo strasznie afektywny się zrobił nasz Sparky!- rzucił żartem.

- Crash, to nie jest zabawne!- mruknęła zakłopotana Sue.- Dobrze wiesz, że to te leki…

- Może tak, może nie!- mrugnął szelmowsko zielonooki agent.- Wskakuj, Spark.- zwrócił się do swojego lidera.- Jak będziesz grzeczny, Sue potrzyma cię za rękę, gdy będziemy opuszczać szpital.- dorzucił psotnie.

- OK.- potulnie, a wręcz z entuzjazmem zgodził się brunet, wyczekująco patrząc na ukochaną.

Ta, wiedząc, że się nie wykręci, tylko przewróciła oczami i podała mu dłoń, którą natychmiast splótł ze swoją.

- Jedźmy już, Bobby.- poprosiła, nadal czerwona jak burak.- Trzeba go wpakować do łóżka. Niech odeśpi ten wstrząs mózgu.

- Zgodnie z rozkazem, proszę pani!- wesoło zasalutował Manning i cała trójka opuściła pokój.

Kiedy jechali w kierunku windy, Sue nie mogła nie zauważyć zazdrosnych spojrzeń kilkunastu kobiet i w pewnym sensie poczuła dziką satysfakcję wiedząc, że mężczyzna pokroju Jacka, czuli się do kogoś takiego jak ona, gdy może mieć każdą z nich. I choć dobrze wiedziała, że Bobby nie da im potem żyć, w duszy cieszyła się, że mężczyzna, którego kochała, nareszcie odważył się odkryć przed nią serce, nawet, jeśli zrobił to pod wpływem środków przeciwbólowych. Jak bowiem zauważyła dr Lee, działały prawie jak eliksir prawdy, a więc miała niejakie potwierdzenie, że jej uczucia były odwzajemnione. Może, kiedy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy, Jack zbierze się na odwagę i już „na trzeźwo" dokończy to, co podejrzewała, że chciał jej powiedzieć tamtego dnia, w korytarzu, zanim dowiedział się, że nie wyjeżdżała do Nowego Jorku. Od tamtego czasu minął albowiem rok, a Żółw Sparky, znów nabrał wody w usta i to zaczynało być frustrujące…

Czterdzieści minut później byli już przed rzędem domów szeregowych, wśród których znajdował się ten należący do Jacka.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu!- obwieścił Bobby, odwracając się w stronę tylnego siedzenia i chichocząc na widok drzemiącego smacznie na ramieniu blondynki przyjaciela. Sądząc po uśmiechu na jego ustach, Sparky musiał mieć BARDZO przyjemny sen…

- Juhu! Śpiący królewiczu!- zawołał psotnie Australijczyk.- Pobudka!

- Pięć minut, kochanie…- wymamrotał Hudson i jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w zaczerwienioną analityczkę, która dostrzegła jego słowa we wstecznym lusterku SUV-a. Serce jej waliło, a ciało ogarnęło cudowne ciepło, kiedy delikatnie próbowała go obudzić.

- Jack… Obudź się.- prosiła łagodnie.- Dojechaliśmy. Jeśli teraz się obudzisz i sam wejdziesz do domu, będziesz mógł iść dalej spać.- obiecała.

Hudson powoli otworzył oczy i napotkał jej ciepłe spojrzenie.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu, Jack. W twoim domu. Wejdziemy?- powtórzyła.

- Uhm.- przytaknął zaspanym głosem i niechętnie się od niej odsunął.

- Ok. No to wysiadamy.- uśmiechnęła się.

Podczas, gdy Sue otwierała drzwi, Bobby miał oko na przyjaciela.

- Cieszysz się ze swojej pielęgniarki, Spark?- spytał psotnie, korzystając z okazji, że blondynka była do nich odwrócona plecami i nie widziała, o czym rozmawiają.

- O yeah…- wyznał Jack, spoglądając z uczuciem na kobietę swego życia.- To mój anioł.- powtórzył ośmielony lekami.

- Anioł z zabójczym sierpowym!- roześmiał się Manning.

- Huh?- westchnął brunet, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

- Nic, nic!- Australijczyk machnął ręką.- Ty przodem, Jack.- dodał, gdy drzwi stanęły otworem.

Już w środku, Hudson wylądował na kanapie w salonie, z poduszką pod głową i kocem na nogach, umiejscowionymi tam przez jego „anioła", a Sue zaczęła krzątać się po domu.

Niedługo potem, dołączyła do nich Tara z Levi'em, a kiedy zakupy, które przyniosła, znalazły się w szafkach i lodówce, dwójka agentów zbierała się do wyjścia.

- Zostawiam kluczyki od samochodu. Wrócę z Tarą luv.- powiedział Bobby i dorzucił szelmowsko:- Miłego wieczoru, gołąbki!

- Dzięki!- wyszczerzył się Jack.- Na razie!- dodał, machając im na pożegnanie i Tara się roześmiała.

- Jaki on słodki! Koniecznie chce zostać z tobą sam na sam, Sue!

- Wątpię.- odparła blondynka, a w jej oczach pojawiło się przekorne światełko.- Jest bardziej prawdopodobne, że nie chce, by Bobby został na kolację. Jack nie lubi się dzielić jedzeniem!- mrugnęła.

- Jak każdy facet!- przytaknęła panna Williams i pociągnęła swój obiekt westchnień za rękaw.- Chodź, Koala! Podrzucę cię do domu. D dał nam wolne na resztę dnia.- poinformowała go z uśmiechem.

- Woohooo!- wyszczerzył się agent.- Muzyka dla moich uszu!

- A to ci nowość.- przewróciła oczami komputerowa geniuszka.

- Hej, luv! Nie bądź taka! Jak będziesz niemiła, nie kupię ci lodów!- zagroził wesoło.

- Lody?- jej oczy zalśniły.- Prowadź Crash!- zawołała podekscytowana.

- Co tylko zechcesz, Tar. Co tylko zechcesz…- mruknął, gdy wychodzili.

- To jak, Jack? Co chcesz na kolację?- zapytała panna Thomas, gdy zostali sami.

- _Ciebie…_

IV

Jej spaghetti z klopsikami, jak zwykle okazało się hitem, a Jack wprost zasypywał ją pochwałami, które przyjmowała ze skromnym uśmiechem i rumieńcem na twarzy.

Po posiłku, mimo jego protestów, posprzątała kuchnię i dopiero wtedy dołączyła do niego i Levi'a w salonie. Przez kolejne kilka godzin oglądali filmy (Sparky parę razy się zdrzemnął), a gdy zrobiło się ciemno, Sue zdecydowanie odesłała go do sypialni.

- Śpij. Obudzę cię za trzy godziny.- powiedziała, podając mu przepisane przez lekarza pigułki i szklankę wody, kiedy przebrany w piżamę, wdrapał się do łóżka.

Wziął je posłusznie i ułożywszy się wygodnie, ostatni raz spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Jesteś moim aniołem, Sue.- wymruczał zmęczony.- Moim wybawieniem…

Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Odurzony lekami, wyglądał tak niewinnie, że na samą tę myśl ogarniała ją czułość. W tym momencie przypominał jej raczej małego chłopca, niż dorosłego mężczyznę i nagle wyobraziła sobie, jak wyglądałby ich synek. Czy miałby jego oczy i włoski, czy raczej jej? Czy odziedziczyłby jego zabójczy uśmiech, czy może jej dołeczki? A może byłby mieszanką obojga? Och, jakże chciałaby mieć takiego szkraba…

- Dobranoc. Słodkich snów, Jack.- szepnęła, kiedy już zamknął oczy, po czym delikatnie pocałowała go w czoło. Nie zauważyła jak szeptał, że ją kocha…

Kładąc się w jego gościnnym pokoju, nastawiła alarm i jak co wieczór, pomodliła się nie tylko o jego zdrowie, ale też zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo wszystkich, których kochała. Potem wtuliła głowę w poduszkę i przykazawszy goldenowi, by obudził ją, gdy przyjdzie pora, pogrążyła się w słodkim niebycie, gdzie stał domek z białym płotkiem i ogrodem, w którym bawiła się dwójka dzieci- chłopczyk i dziewczynka. Ciemnowłosy malec grał w piłkę ze swoim tatą, a blondwłosa dziewuszka piła „popołudniową herbatkę" w towarzystwie mamy i jej lalek. Potem dzieci zajęły się sobą, a ich rodzice leżeli na hamaku, ciesząc się urokami dnia i patrząc, jak ich pociechy budują zamki w piaskownicy. Jej wyśnione życie…

Trzy godziny minęły, jak z bicza strzelił i musiała wstać, by sprawdzić, jak czuje się Sparky. Jako że nie zaobserwowała nic niepokojącego, pozwoliła mu dalej spać, a sama wróciła do zajmowanej przez siebie sypialni, mając nadzieję na kontynuację snu. Naturalnie, gdy już robiło się w nim ciekawie, zadzwonił budzik i Levi znów zwlókł ją z łóżka. Zaspana, boso podreptała do sypialni ukochanego i potrząsnęła go lekko.

- Jack…. Obudź się. Minęły kolejne trzy godziny…- powiedziała.

- Huh?- mruknął, otwierając oczy.

- Jak się czujesz?- spytała.- Nudności, odrętwienie?- dodała, kładąc dłoń na jego czoło. Z pewnością nie miał gorączki.

- Spać.- wymamrotał.

- Ok. Możesz spać dalej.- odparła.- Wrócę za następne trzy godziny.- dodała i sięgnęła do lampki, by wyłączyć światło.

Zanim dotknęła wyłącznika, powstrzymał jej dłoń.

- Zostań.- poprosił niemal błagalnie.

Była zaszokowana, ale jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, propozycja była bardzo kusząca. Oczywiście, gdyby jej matka się dowiedziała, wybuchłby skandal, ale z drugiej strony, czego Carla Thomas nie widzi, tego jej nie żal. Być może była to jedyna okazja, aby spędzić noc w jego ramionach, nawet, jeśli to był tylko niewinny sen…

- Dobrze, ale muszę nastawić alarm.- odparła wreszcie, biorąc byka za rogi. Jutro będzie się martwić konsekwencjami. Dziś była zmęczona bieganiem wte i wewte, a poza tym, chciała być blisko niego.

- Ok.- uśmiechnął się, znów poddając się władzy Morfeusza, a kiedy Sue załatwiła sprawę budzika, zmniejszyła natężenie światła lampki i wdrapała się do jego łóżka, natychmiast się do niej przytulił i pogrążył w głębokim śnie.

Powinna czuć się nieswojo, kiedy jego ręka objęła ją w pasie, a głowa spoczęła w zagłębieniu jej ramienia, a jednak nic takiego nie czuła. To było takie… naturalne, dzielić z nim tak bliski kontakt.

- Kocham cię, Jack…- odważyła się wyznać, wiedząc, że we śnie nie mógł jej usłyszeć.- Nawet, jeśli to potrwa tylko jedną noc, nigdy tego nie zapomnę…- wyszeptała, delikatnie splatając jego palce ze swoimi i układając się wygodniej. Potem zamknęła oczy. Nie miała pewności, może to był tylko sen, ale dużo później poczuła jego wargi na swoim karku i ciepły oddech, gdy mruczał jej coś do ucha. Może to sobie wyobraziła, może nie, ale to było baaardzo przyjemne.

Kiedy obudziła się następnym razem, dochodziła szósta rano. Jak kazał lekarz, znów sprawdziła samopoczucie ukochanego, a gdy nie pojawiły się żadne opisywane przez dr Lee symptomy, pozwoliła mu jeszcze pospać, a sama ostrożnie wyplątała się z jego objęć (choć nie było łatwo, bo trzymał ją blisko), ubrała się i zabrała Levi'a na krótki poranny jogging. Po powrocie wzięła prysznic i zabrała się za śniadanie.

O siódmej trzydzieści, weszła do sypialni Jacka, trzymając w dłoniach tacę zapełnioną naleśnikami, jajecznicą i bekonem oraz kawą i sokiem pomarańczowym. Postawiwszy ją na nocnym stoliku, pochyliła się nad śpiącym brunetem i potrząsnęła go lekko za ramię.

- Dzień dobry, śpiochu! Czas na śniadanie.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Nim sięgnęła po tacę, jego zręczne ręce chwyciły ją w pasie i dziewczyna wylądowała dokładnie na nim, a ściślej mówiąc tak, że ich usta były milimetry od siebie.

- Jaaack!- próbowała zaprotestować, ale uciszył ją jednym, całkowicie rozmiękczającym jej szare komórki pocałunkiem, który w pyle kurzu zostawił wszelkie jej wcześniejsze wyobrażenia.

- Mmmmm…- wymruczał zadowolony, gdy zbrakło im tchu, a zdumiona dziewczyna wlepiła w niego wzrok.- Najsmaczniejsze, jakich próbowałem…- dodał, oblizując wargi.

- Jack?- spytała niepewnie, pokrywając się krwawym rumieńcem.- Czy ty się dobrze czujesz?

- Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej.- wyszczerzył się, wiedząc, jak na nią działa. Nawet teraz jeszcze drżała pod jego dotykiem.- Dlaczego pytasz?- spytał.

- B- bo mnie pocałowałeś…- wymamrotała onieśmielona. Gdyby zrobił to wczoraj, zwaliłaby to na wstrząs mózgu i środki przeciwbólowe, ale te z pewnością przestały już działać.

- Czy to cię obraża, Sue?- zapytał miękko, nie wypuszczając jej z objęć. Fakt, że i ona nie śpieszyła się, by wstać…

- N- nie…- zająknęła się.-… ale nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłeś. Przynajmniej, nie prywatnie.- dokończyła nieśmiało.

- I nie wiesz, jak tego żałuję.- powiedział otwarcie, unosząc jedną dłoń i zakładając jej za ucho zabłąkane pasemko złotych włosów.- Dobrze, że wczoraj mnie znokautowałaś, bo pewnie jeszcze długo nie miałbym odwagi, by zrobić to, o czym od tak dawna śniłem.

- Pamiętasz, jak cię uderzyłam?- spytała prawie szeptem, czerwieniąc się po uszy.

- O yeah! Nawet Crash mógłby ci pozazdrościć tego ciosu!- mrugnął.- Ale cieszę się…- dodał.-… bo mój anioł był przy mnie i spełnił moje marzenie.

- Jakie?- odważyła się zapytać.

- Spał u mojego boku.- odpowiedział szczerze.- Ty spałaś u mojego boku, Sue. To więcej, niż mógłbym sobie życzyć. A ta pobudka…- rzucił jeszcze.-… jest najlepszą w moim życiu i mam nadzieję, że pierwszą z wielu…- szepnął, patrząc na nią z nadzieją.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Czy to możliwe, że…?

- Co ty mówisz, Jack?- spytała cicho.

- Mówię, że cię kocham…

V

-… mówię, że odkąd cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem, nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć, że tamtego dnia, w biurze, skradłaś mi serce i wychodząc, zabrałaś je ze sobą.- kontynuował bez skrępowania. Po raz pierwszy był tak otwarty.- Mówię, że od niemal pięciu lat zasypiam z twoim imieniem na ustach i budzę się z nim, mając nadzieję, że będziesz obok. Mówię, że twój obraz towarzyszy mi we dnie i w nocy, a myśl o tobie jest moją siłą i powodem, dla którego codziennie biegnę do pracy. Mówię, że dopóki cię nie spotkałem, nie wiedziałem, że żyję, że oddycham. Ty przypomniałaś mi, jak to jest, Sue. Tylko ty…- ciągnął, nie odrywając od niej oczu.- Wiem, że nie byłem śmiałym adoratorem. Nie miałem odwagi powiedzieć ci, co czuję w sercu, bo po prostu bałem się, że nie jestem dla ciebie odpowiednim facetem. Zasługujesz na więcej. Każdy to wie. Gdzieś tam, z pewnością jest człowiek, który byłby ciebie wart, który lepiej zrozumiałby ciebie i twój świat, i dałby ci to, czego potrzebujesz. Ja nigdy w pełni nie opanuję ASL, ani nawet w części nie pojmę tego, co musisz czuć, a jednak wbrew temu, co podpowiada mi rozsądek, nie umiem pozwolić ci odejść, nie umiem przestać cię kochać, Sue. Może na ciebie nie zasługuję, ale jeśli mnie zechcesz, jeśli w twoim sercu znajdzie się dla mnie miejsce, zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by cię uszczęśliwić. Spędzę resztę życia, udowadniając ci, że nikt nie pokocha cię tak mocno, jak ja. Tylko daj mi szansę.- poprosił, patrząc na nią z uczuciem.

Jeśli to był sen, nie chciała się obudzić. Mówił jej wszystko to, co chciała usłyszeć, odkąd pierwszy raz zamarzyła o miłości, odkąd, jako młoda dziewczyna, wyobraziła sobie swojego księcia z bajki- mężczyznę idealnego. Kiedy spotkała go w biurze, te wszystkie lata temu, spotkała ucieleśnienie tego marzenia, ale nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek będzie jej dane patrzeć, jak obnaża przed nią duszę, deklarując swoją miłość do niej. Już prawie straciła nadzieję, że to się kiedykolwiek stanie. Tymczasem dzień po tym, jak jednym, nieopatrznym ciosem posłała go na Izbę Przyjęć miejscowego szpitala, byli tutaj, w jego pokoju, w jego łóżku, leżąc w tej cokolwiek dwuznacznej pozycji, a on mówił jej te wszystkie cudowne rzeczy…

Powinna się rozpłakać. Tak zrobiłaby ta beznadziejna romantyczka, jaka gdzieś tam w niej siedziała, ale z jakiegoś powodu, łzy szczęścia nie popłynęły z jej oczu. Zamiast tego, z jej gardła wydobył się idiotyczny, nieco nerwowy chichot…

- Sue?- spytał zaskoczony jej reakcją brunet. Nie tego się spodziewał, wyznając jej uczucie i był, najłagodniej mówiąc, nieco zdezorientowany. Czyżby źle odczytał jej znaki, jej czułość? A może ona nie kochała go w ten sposób? Na samą myśl poczuł ciężki uścisk w żołądku.- _Zrobiłem z siebie głupca?_- przyszło mu do głowy, gdy próbowała się opanować.- Sue?- powtórzył spanikowany.

Kiedy wreszcie na niego spojrzała, w jej oczach błyszczało dziwne światełko.

- Gdybym wiedziała, że prawy sierpowy wystarczy, żebyś nareszcie powiedział mi to, co chcę zobaczyć, dawno bym cię walnęła, Sparky.- powiedziała w końcu.- Myślałam, że osiwieję, zanim wreszcie się zdecydujesz.- dodała z humorem.

- To znaczy, że nie jesteś zła?- zapytał głupawo, niepewny, czy dobrze ją zrozumiał. W sferze uczuć, nigdy nie był zbyt bystry, a jego mama twierdziła nawet, że był beznadziejny…

- Zła?- uśmiechnęła się blondynka.- Mam być zła, kiedy mężczyzna, którego kocham, mówi mi to samo? W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jeszcze nie upadłam na głowę, Hudson!- zażartowała.

- Kochasz mnie? Ty mnie kochasz, Sue?- wymamrotał, ledwie wierząc w swoje szczęście.

- Ujmę to tak, Jack…- odparła powoli.-… jeśli mnie zaraz jeszcze raz nie pocałujesz, znów poczujesz siłę mojej pięści!- zagroziła psotnie i brunet się wyszczerzył.

- Nie dziękuję!- pośpieszył z odpowiedzią.- Raz mi wystarczy!- mruknął, zanim przyciągnął jej twarz do swojej i spełnił żądanie nie tylko z pokorą, ale też niewątpliwą przyjemnością…

Dużo później, gdy wreszcie jedli zimne śniadanie, przerywane kolejnymi pocałunkami, rozmawiali o swojej przyszłości, o tym, że od teraz, aż po kres ich egzystencji, nigdy się nie rozstaną. Dla nich, to był początek ich wspólnej drogi, pierwszy dzień reszty ich życia.

Kiedy siedem dni potem Lucy wróciła do domu i odkryła zmianę w ich wzajemnych stosunkach (bez dzikiego tańca zwycięstwa się nie obeszło), nie mogła nie zapytać, jak to się stało.

- Jakim cudem Król Opieszałych wreszcie ruszył zadek i wyznał to, co my wszyscy od dawna wiedzieliśmy?- wypaliła zachwycona, widząc szczęście obojga.

- To proste…- odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Sue, gdy wszyscy obecni w biurze skupili na nich wzrok.- Znokautowałam go, a reszta, jak to mówią, była już historią!- mrugnęła.

Ciemnoskóra sekretarka tylko się roześmiała, a Tara spojrzała dyskretnie na Bobby'ego.

- _Może i ja powinnam spróbować?- _pomyślała z desperacją.- _W końcu, co mam do stracenia? _

KONIEC


End file.
